Sequel to Love Changes Everything
by bookworm0417
Summary: Ok i have had a few ppl wanting a sequel to my first story Love Changes Everything so here it is. the Cullens are back and are here to stay but what happens when Victoria returns and nosy werewovles get involved figure it out. read and review plz
1. Baseball

_**Sequel to Love Changes Everything**_

_**Baseball**_

**BPOV**

I could never see regular baseball after watching the Cullens play, not that I saw baseball before. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were on one team and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper on the other. Esme was umpiring, trying to keep them from cheating. Emmett's team was winning and he was boasting about it.

"What going on Edward? Your not winning today are you!" he yelled laughing.

"That's because Bella is right there and she's very distracting but don't worry brother we'll beat you before we finish," he said and cast a smile towards me. I turned away hiding a smile and a blush.

"Alright boys, you sound like ten year olds instead of a hundred now come on continue playing," Esme scolded but hiding a smile.

"Yea yea sure Esme whatever. Ok lets go," said Emmett absent-mindedly. I choked back a laugh. Really, Emmett can get really competitive. I looked over at Edward. He turned towards me and just smiled. But it was a smug smile, as if he knew the outcome or knew something we didn't.

"Esme what inning is it?" I asked her.

"Its bottom of the 9th sweetheart, do you want to umpire the rest of the game?" she asked me.

I sat there petrified and shook my head. I saw how they played and how Emmett cheated and frankly it scares me to death. The things Emmett does just to cash in a run were unfathomable. I recall at the beginning of the game where he purposefully let go of the bat full swing to hit Alice. She moved of course knowing it was coming. While Carlisle was running home Emmett place his foot to trip him. Esme took him away from his path to make sure Emmett didn't hurt Carlisle. Knowing Emmett's strength I didn't blame her. When it was Emmett's turn to pitch he threw the ball right at Edward's head. I didn't see until Esme had gotten Emmett to switch with Carlisle and told me what happened. I looked over at Emmett and just glared. He glared back so, knowing I wouldn't win, just stuck my tongue out and went to Edward's side. I knew he was alright but still it was a good excuse to be with him.

"Ahh no thanks Esme. What's the score?" I asked.

"Its 16-13 Emmett's team," she answered.

"Oh ok. Do you think Emmett will lose?" I asked. She smiled at my last comment.

"Don't answer that Esme," Emmett yelled. I laughed at that and looked over at him.

Esme smiled at me and turned back at the game. I turned to the field and watched my family play. Edward was up to bat and as far as I could see Alice was on second base and Rosalie was pitching. I saw her wind up and throw but I couldn't see the ball but I heard the loud crack. Edward was gone and in his place was Emmett. Alice was running past Emmett touching home plate. I still didn't know where Edward was. Stupid human eyes. I saw Jasper reappear in the field but no ball in his hand. I scanned the players seeing who has is. I saw it in Emmett's hand and then heard a big bang like an explosion. I looked at Edward and Emmett on the floor lying over the home plate arguing.

"That was safe," Edward said.

"No way, that was out," Emmett yelled.

"I touched home plate first."

"No, I touched you with the ball first."

"I slid around you Emmett, you didn't touch me."

"Yes I did Edward, I got your arm," he countered.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"DIDN'T"

"DID!!"

"ESME!!" they both yelled. I was on the floor laughing the whole time. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Even Esme let out a chuckle.

"Ok ok boys stop it right there. That's enough out of the two of you. It was safe, Edward got there first. No Emmett don't say a word. Now continue playing before I call it game."

Edward got up smiling while Emmett got up and skulked to the field. Rosalie went to tell him something in his ear and he seemed to brighten up after that. Edward laughed and yelled, "You wish." I looked at him strangely as he came behind me and put his arms around my waist. I lifted an eyebrow. He chuckled and said, "They're trying to find ways to get me back for cheating."

"Did you cheat?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. He looked at me, hurt by what I said but I could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Of course not, Bella. I would never do that, especially not to my own brother," he said smiling. I laughed at that. He kissed my hair and turned back to the game with rapt attention . Now as far as I knew this was their last chance to win. It was 15-16 Emmett's team and Carlisle was up to bat. Jasper was pitching this time. He wound up and threw but I didn't hear the clash of a bat hitting a ball. I saw Rosalie throwing the ball back at Jasper.

"Strike!" Esme yelled.

Jasper wound up again and threw but the clash didn't come.

"Strike!"

Wound up and the pitch. BANG!!! Carlisle wasn't there no more and neither was Emmett. Rosalie was standing over the plate staring over center field. I didn't know where Carlisle was running but judging from Edward's eyes I'd say about 2nd base. I heard a clash to my right and saw Rosalie with the ball in her hand. I looked around for Carlisle. He was at 3rd base. Next was Alice. Emmett wanted to stay in the outfield so Rosalie took over pitching. She wound up and threw the ball I heard the clash and Emmett disappeared. Carlisle scored and Alice made it to first.

I felt Edward's arms loosen and release me. It was a tie game and Edward was up to bat. Now I don't have to have vampire eye sight to see that Emmett was starting to get nervous now that Edward was up to back. He kept moving across the field from left field to right field and back again. Rosalie wound up and threw the ball. I heard a crack and Edward disappeared as did Emmett. I didn't know what was going on and that was really irritating.

"Esme where's Edward?" I asked her.

"He just rounded 1st base. Alice is about to get to third," she answered.

I looked over at home plate and saw Rosalie looking over in center field. She looked ready to tag someone out at home plate. Since it's a tie game and with the Alice coming in who can blame her. I saw Emmett appear at the edge of the woods but with no ball. I looked at home plate and Rosalie wasn't there.

"Where's the ball?" I whispered to myself.

"Jasper has it. Him and Rose are in a pickle with Edward at 2nd base." She answered my question even though I didn't mean to ask her. BANG!!! I heard a crash but I didn't know who crashed.

"Safe!!" Esme yelled. I looked over at 2nd base and saw Edward standing there with a smug smile on his face. I looked towards first and before the base was Rosalie and Jasper on the ground with the ball on the ground. Oh they were the ones that crashed when they tried to run towards Edward.

"17-16 Edward's team!! Sorry Emmett he won…..again," Esme yelled. I heard Emmett's growl from all the way over here as well as Edward's laughter.

"I want to play again. Lets have another round," he roared.

"It's going to rain in five minutes, we should go," Alice said.

Reluctant to go we got into Emmett's jeep and headed to their home. I sat in the back with Edward and Alice. Both smiling smugly at their win over Emmett. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper ran instead of driving. It still seemed pretty early so I thought I'd hang with the Cullens for a while. I knew Charlie went out fishing so he wouldn't be back for a while. I knew I had to tell Charlie, I just didn't know how. I know that he just worries about me and that he doesn't want me to get hurt but now that Edward was back I'm not letting go. Nothing Charlie says will make me stay away from Edward.

We got to their home. I missed this place so much. I stood at the doorway just looking at the house. It looked exactly as when they left so many months ago. The wooden floors gleamed, you could see they sky outside through the glass windows, the walls shone a bright white as if they just got painted, the grand staircase was off to the left. It was as if they haven't left at all, as if they have been here everyday, living in Forks.

Emmett went to the TV screen where he watched the sports channel, still skulking from losing. Rosalie went to the garage, not wanting to be anywhere near me, Jasper and Alice went upstairs, Carlisle to his study, and Esme to the garden. I stayed in the doorway with Edward worrying about Charlie's reaction.

"What are you worrying about Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and just said one word, "Charlie." He looked at me confused.

"He won't like you being back or me being with you," I told him. He frowned at my statement and pulled me to him. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his heady scent and let my thoughts go fuzzy.

"You can't blame him Bella. After all look at how I left you." He was right, I knew he was but I didn't have to tell him that.

"We need to tell him. He won't like me sneaking around and Forks is a small town, he'll find out that your back and figure it out. I want to be the one to tell him."

I looked up at Edward, to look at his face. It was unreadable. He looked down at me and smiled that crooked smile that I love.

"What ever you wish," he said. "Would you like to go now?"

I thought about that. I looked over at a clock that was being hung on the wall above the chimney. It read 8:33 pm. I was shocked, I thought it was much earlier. I looked at Edward and nodded my head infinitesimally.


	2. Charlie

_**Charlie**_

**BPOV**

He led me to his Volvo where he opened the door for me. I slid in in and let the door swing close. He was in his seat with the car turned on before I got my seat belt on. He was driving to fast for my liking, with one hand on the wheel the other holding mine on the arm rest. He would occasionally look over at me and brush the back of his hand against my cheek. The time we spent separated didn't make me immune to his touch. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. I know my heart was going crazy, he smiled and looked over to the road again.

When we got to my house Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway meaning that he was home. I sat petrified in the car, not moving an inch. My heart going faster than Edward can run. Edward looked over at me worried.

"Bella, it'll be alright. He won't be mad at you. Try to calm down," he said in a calm reassuring voice. But I could hear the fear under all that. I've heard it enough times to find the difference when others couldn't. but my heart rate didn't slow down. He let go of my hand and got out of the car, he was pulling me around in my seat just after I blinked.

"Bella you need to relax, your going to start hyperventilating," he said. My heart slowed but not by much. His breath caressed my face accomplished that. I closed my eyes and inhaled. When I opened my eyes he was smiling.

"Better?" he said. I nodded and looked away blushing.

He got me out of his car and walked me to the door and grabbed my head and squeezed it gently. I looked up at him, he had a reassuring smile on his face. I took a deep breathe and walked in. I looked around for the living room. The TV wasn't on by some miracle and he wasn't on the couch. I heard someone in the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie," I said as I walked into the kitchen. His back was turned toward me so he didn't see Edward.

"Hey Bella, about time you got home I was start to get worried. I had to fend for myself here," he chuckled at his last statement.

"Sorry dad I was out with some friends. I lost track of time. And I haven't seen them for a while and I just got caught up and didn't check the time until now."

"Its ok Bells. I'm glad your hanging out with your friends again. Who were you with?" he asked. I hesitated in answering his question. I knew he was going to be mad but I had to make him see that I can't live without him. Edward gave my hand a squeeze.

"With Edward and the Cullens," I answered finally. I saw his back stiffen. I heard the clunk of something hitting the floor. I looked at the floor and saw that it was a knife. His arms went to his sides and his hands went to fists. But he didn't turn around. Next to his right hand was his gun I didn't notice it was there. Edward noticed to and he shook his head knowing I wanted him to go to my room. I knew the bullets wouldn't hurt him but I didn't need Charlie finding out the truth.

"Please?" I whispered so low that Charlie couldn't hear. I gave him a pleading look. Hr growled so low only I could it, he kissed my forehead and went upstairs without a sound.

"What did you say? Who were you with?" he asked his voice unsteady and full of anger. This is going to take a while. I took a deep breath and said, "I was with the Cullens. They're back and here to stay."

After that he did turn around so that I can see his face. It was red with anger and I could see his eyes on fire.

"What do you mean they're back? And what were you doing with them? Have you forgotten what Edward did to you?" he was near to screaming at this point. I was starting to get mad as well. I didn't need reminding what I went through.

"That they are here in Forks Charlie, and Edward came to me this morning and I went with them because I missed them. And no I haven't forgotten Charlie I don't need you reminding me either," I countered my voice rising.

"Well your not going to see them Bella I forbid it. They've done to much damage. They shouldn't have come back they should have stayed where they were. Your not going to Edward again Bella. I won't let you. I won't let him. I won't let him hurt you again," he announced.

"I'm not asking for your permission Charlie. I am 18 years old I don't need to ask you for anything. I will continue dating Edward I will continue seeing his family. He won't hurt me again Charlie you have to trust me on that and I'm glad they came back. I feel better now that they are back better than I have in month," I countered.

"Not under my roof your not. He will not come through that threshold," he said his voice becoming less and less controlled. I didn't want to do this to Charlie but he was not giving me any options. I wasn't leaving Edward's side, a concept he had to understand.

"Edward go knock outside please," I barely whispered. "Fine Charlie." He stood perplexed in the kitchen at that statement. Three seconds later there was a knock on the door. I turned around to let Edward in.

There he was standing in the doorway. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, he smiled at that and grabbed my hand. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I led him inside to Charlie.

As soon he saw Edward his faced turned blue to red. His fists were clenched and I thought I saw his hand inch towards his gun.

"What is he doing here Bella? He is not allowed in this house. Get out!" he shouted. I didn't want to play this card but he left me no choice.

"I need him to help me pack my things," I said calmly. Charlie's face went from red to pale. "If you are not allowing me to date Edward under your roof then I'm moving out. I told you Charlie I am going to be with Edward with or without your consent. If that is your final word then fine I'm moving out. Come help me Edward," I told him. He nodded his head and we headed upstairs.

"Wait Bella. Are you serious about moving out?" Charlie asked. He was a lot calmer now. Me moving out has a big influence in him and he finally getting what I am trying to tell him.

"Yes, I love Edward dad. I want to be with him. You said you wouldn't let him hurt me again but he won't do that again. It hurt him being apart just as much as it did me," I said in a calm voice. Trying to make him understand.

"Chief Swan I never intended to hurt Bella. I never wanted to hurt her. It was an unfathomable mistake on my part to leave and I promise you to not do it again. I love your daughter with my whole being. I want her to be happy, if she chooses to be with another because he'll make her happy than I'll gladly step aside. But I am going to see your daughter as long as she wants me to," Edward told him. I looked up at him and whispered," Always and forever." He smiled and nodded his head squeezing my hand in the process.

I looked back at my father and could tell that Charlie looked at our exchange and I can see that he finally understood. Even though there was still fire in his eyes from the anger. But the change in my appearance and behavior seemed to help our cause.

"Fine Bella you have my consent but if you ever hurt my daughter again Edward I will personally see to it that you are dealt with. You understand me?," he told Edward. I felt Edward flinch beside me and was starting to wonder what Charlie was thinking.

"Yes sir," Edward answered. He gave my hand a squeezed and snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close. At that Charlie turned around and finished what he was preparing for his dinner.

"Get to bed Bella. You have school in the morning," he told me.

"Ok. I'll walk you out Edward," I said. He nodded his head and led the way to the front door.

He was outside the door when he turned around.

"Were you really planning on moving out?" he asked.

"Yes I was," I answered. He seemed unsurprised by my answer.

"Hmmm, you would live in a house full of vampires?" he said more statement then question.

"Yes, after all what safer place is there for me than with a coven of vampires," I answered smiling. He made a face. "Bella--"

"No, we already discussed this Edward. I am not changing my mind," I interrupted.

I heard him mumble something that sounded like "and people call me stubborn." I laughed at that, he smiled back and leaned down to kiss me.

Like all the kisses, they left me breathless, dizzy, and wanting more. But knowing Edward and all of his safety lines he was going to pull away any second. So I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt him smile. He continued to kiss me for a few seconds before he reached up and untangled my arms from his neck. He chuckled at my sour look. He kissed me forehead and said, "I'll be in your room in a bit."

I smiled at his statement and nodded my head enthusiastically. He smiled my favorite smile and ran off. I stood in the doorway dazzled by his smile until Charlie said, "What are you doing outside Bella?" I blushed and said, "Nothing dad. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Bells."

I headed upstairs got my pajamas and my toiletries and went into the shower. When I came out Charlie wasn't in the living room any more. I tip-toed to his room and put my ear against the door. I heard shuffling and then silence. I tip-toed back to my room and opened my door and got into bed. Edward wasn't here yet but would be soon. I felt myself getting anxious thinking about having Edward again. I felt absolute joy and bliss. I was about to fall asleep when I felt his arms wound around my waist to hold me to his chest. I turned around so that I was facing him and wrapped my arms around him.

I reached up and touched his face. His skin was hard, cold, and smooth like marble. I traced his features with my fingers, he closed his eyes and sighed. I traced his nose, his lips, his cheek, his forehead, and at last his eyes. When he opened his eyes they were very soft and looked like liquid gold. His eyes were a golden butterscotch today. Out of his whole being his eyes always made me melt and made me tell him absolutely everything. He leaned his forehead against mine and traced my features with his fingers. I closed my eyes as I felt his finger tips trace my face. When I opened my eyes he was smiling.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled too

"I know, I love you too," I said. He smile got bigger.

"Go to sleep Bella. You have school in the morning," he advised. I nodded and lay my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. I felt his lips by my ear. He started to hum my lullaby. With Edward in my arms and him humming my lullaby I was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. Completely content.


	3. School

_**School**_

**BPOV**

I woke up to a good feeling. I kept my eyes closed. I had the best dream. Edward had came back and was here to stay. I sighed knowing it wasn't true. I tried to get up but some iron hold was holding me tight. I breathed in and smelled _him_. I smiled to myself, it wasn't a dream. I looked up and twin pools of liquid gold were looking down at me.

"Good morning, love," he said smiling. I smiled too. I thought it was a dream, but my dream did come true. My smile got bigger. I laid my head back down on his chest.

"Bella you have school," he said though I could hear him smiling. I groaned and buried my head deeper into his chest.

"I don't want to go to school," came my mumbled reply. He laughed at that, "Come on Bella you have to. I'll be there." My head shot up.

"Your enrolled at school already?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Ok then I'll go to school," I said smiling. He was still laughing when I went to the bathroom to change. When I went back to my room dressed and ready for school he wasn't there. I expect he went to go get his car. I went down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I made cereal and gulped it down. By the time I was finished I heard a knock at my door. I flew to the door and wretched the door open. I know it seemed silly to act like I haven't seen him in years but for me it was. He just got back and when he disappears I was afraid he wasn't coming back. I smiled as I opened the door and there he was.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed my backpack from the floor by the door. As we were driving to school I wondered what they're going to say to Edward being back and me being back with him. As we drove into the parking lot I saw people stare at the car in awe. I saw people doing double takes making sure what they saw is what they thought they saw. I shrunk in the car hoping that they couldn't see me, forgetting that the windows were tinted.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"They're staring," I answered feeling myself blush. I hated attention, so that's what I got.

Right next to us a red convertible was starting to park. I saw Alice getting out of the car gracefully. The students were staring at her with awe on their faces. Alice came to the Volvo and knocked on the window. I pulled down the window down.

"Hi Bella. What are you still doing in the car? Come on aren't you happy we're back? Let's get to class Bella," she said enthusiastically. I sighed and said, "Hi Alice. I don't know if you can notice but everyone is staring." She looked around and said, "So?"

I shook my head and started to get out of the car. Edward was already out and was holding the door open for me. I got out and almost tripped. Luckily Edward was there to catch me. I heard him chuckle which earned him a scowl from me. He pressed him lips together to keep himself from smiling. I straightened up and made my way up to the school. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but with Edward holding my hand and Alice's arm linked with mine I had no trouble walking to class.

When Edward left no one took his seat that was next to mine, so now that he's back he continued to sit there as if he never left. I saw the students passing our table stare at him, at me, our holding hands, and back to him again. It was starting to get irritating. Yes they're back, yes Edward is sitting right next to me, and yes I'm back with him. Get over it, its not your concern. As Jessica passed our table I saw her eyes pop out of her sockets. At that moment Edward got out hands and touched the back of mine against his cheek and kissed it. I smiled at the simple gesture. Mike passed by as well and I know his eyes weren't on fire because of happiness. When Edward left he tried to get with me but I turned him down. He had been trying since he left and now he can't. I smiled bigger at the thought.

Edward leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't a long kiss but long enough for me to feel light headed and forget to breathe. When he broke it off I felt myself blush and looked down. He raised my chin and brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. He smiled his crooked smile and I sighed. He put his lips next to my ear and whispered, "Just making sure Newton knows your still mine, as well as everyone else."

I looked at him perplexed. What was Mike thinking when he walked in? I wondered. Before I could ask however the teacher walked in. I got out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote to him.

_**What do you mean making sure? What was Mike thinking When he walked in?**_

I passed him the note. I saw him read it quickly and chuckle. He wrote some thing faster than what I wrote but knowing him it was longer and in his elegant script.

**_Nothing out of the ordinary, just saying that how can I be back, how I should have stayed wherever I went, he can't believe that we're back together, and that how could you have taken me back. When I kissed you though well, that's where the bad language came in._**

I smiled. How could Mike believe anything else? It was obvious before Edward left that we were, and still are, in love. I laughed to myself.

_**What about Jessica**_

**_She thought she was seeing things when she saw me sitting next to you. She started screaming out questions. Like when did I get back, am I staying, did all of us come back, what am I doing back, and if we're back together. Well I had to make everyone see that we are and that you are mine._**

I blushed at his last statement. How easily he can make me blush, I thought. I looked at him and smiled. He had a smile plastered on his face too.

**_What was everyone else thinking?_**

**_Along the same lines_**

**_How long until it blows over?_**

**_Hmmm I don't know, I'll ask Alice_**

At that I just nodded my head and turned to the front of the room. To be honest I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Our intertwined hands were under the table and he was drawing circles along the back of my hand with his thumb and for me it was very distracting. Even I could hear my heart going into over drive and if I did so can he. I turned to him and I saw him chuckling quietly to himself. I threw a glare his way. At that he just laughed even more. Luckily the teacher wasn't paying attention, he was so involved with his lesson he doesn't notice that his students weren't paying attention to what he's saying.

The rest of the day passed the same way. The students were staring, not believing what they were seeing. It felt like the first day of high school when I just moved to Forks. Lunch got better. As I walked through the tables to the table where the Cullens usually sat I felt their stares on my back. Alice was already at the table waiting for me and Edward.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Hey Bella, I should have warned you about the attention your getting. Well at least it'll pass over in a few days right," she said.

"I am not coming back to school," I whispered silently to myself. I heard both of them chuckle and couldn't suppress a smile. Around the middle of lunch Angela came by with her boyfriend Ben.

"Hey Bella," she told me gleefully.

"Hey Angela," I said just as happy to see her. Angela was the only one that remained faithful when the Cullens left.

"I'm glad that you came back Edward. Bella wasn't the same after you left," she addressed Edward. "Don't do it again," she said sternly. That surprised me. Angela was usually so shy. I heard Edward laugh behind me.

"I won't Angela, I promise. I've learned my lesson. Won't you join us?" he asked. Angela looked shocked at the request but didn't deny the offer. After Angela joined our table I couldn't tell that they were still staring. The rest of the day passed in the same fashion. People stared at us from getting out of class to when we left the parking lot.

I felt so much better now that we were away from the school, the people, and above all the staring.

"Happy to get away Bella," he said laughing. I threw him a glare.

"It's not funny, I felt as if I was under a microscope. I don't know how I'm going to last the rest of the week," I said.

"Well at least some of the stares were because of my reappearance so they weren't one hundred percent looking at you," he said while trying to fight a smile. I rolled my eyes and said, "But they were still looking. I mean yes your back, yes I'm with you, yes you're here to stay what's wrong with that. They make it seem like we're aliens or something. Its irritating."

We were in front of my house by now. He got out of the car and went around to open mine. As I got out I almost tripped. He was laughing as he caught me. I straightened up and shot a death glare in his direction. He stopped smiling and leaned in to kiss me. I forgot that I was suppose to be mad at him the second our lips touched. I forgot everything actually. I felt a breeze when suddenly he broke it off and looked around.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked after I was out of my daze. I heard a growl escape his throat and his eyes narrowed.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked panicking this time.

"I'm taking to my house ok Bella."

I didn't get a choice in the decision, not that I objected. He tossed me over his shoulder and ran in the direction in his house. We were there in a matter of seconds. He didn't stop until we were inside his house surrounded by his family.

"Edward did you smell that? Did you see anything?" I heard Esme say.

"Edward I didn't see her coming until right now," Alice said frantically.

"I only got the scent right now Alice," Edward say in a hard voice.

"Edward what's going on? What do you mean her Alice? Who's scent?" I asked to each person in the room.

Edward looked down at me, his eyes weren't liquid anymore they were solid. They were radiating fear and anger. He pulled me into a hug and whispered one word in my ear, "Victoria."


	4. Victoria

_**Victoria**_

**BPOV**

I heard him say that one word and I started to hyperventilate. I forgot that Victoria was still out there seeking revenge on the Cullens for killing James. I was distracted by their reappearance that all else left me. But now she's back. She's back to get me. I hugged Edward tighter. I was scared that he would want to look for her. He's not leaving my sight.

"Bella it'll be ok. We'll make sure she can't touch you," he whispered in my ear. I was shaking with fear, but not for me. For my future family.

"I'm not worried about me," I said. I heard Edward chuckle, as well as the others.

"Of course your not. You never are," then he said seriously. "Bella you have no need to worry about us. We are vampires, we will be ok. But you, you are a human and so so fragile. You only have to worry about yourself, you're the only one that can get hurt.

I know that they couldn't get hurt but this is Victoria. She is a vampire too which means she can do damage. Making me feel terror and anxiety. I hugged myself closer to Edward. He let out a breath knowing that I was still worrying. But this time instead of lecturing me he just hugged me tighter as well. He was scared of losing me just like I of him.

"Alright we need to know where she was at, and how far did she go," I heard Carlisle instructing the others. "Emmett and me will scout the town see if you can find any traces of her scent. Alice keep a look out. Rose and Esme will be following Charlie making sure that he is safe," he looked at me at his last statement. I was worried for Charlie as well. Within a few minutes they were all gone and only me, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were in the house.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked down at me, "Yes?" I left his embrace and grabbed his hand, "Play for me?" I asked knowing full well that he will play for me. He smiled my favorite smile and walked me to the grand piano. I sat next to him on the bench while his fingers moved along the white keys. His playing always soothed me and this time was no different. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He played his compositions smoothly and without stopping making them blend into each other as if it was one song. Then abruptly he stopped.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She crossed over the boundary. We can't go over there," I heard Alice reply.

"The boundary?" I asked confused. He looked down at me. His eyes were hard. I could see a infinite of emotions raging through them. Rage, confusion, determination, worry, and above all fear.

"They boundary to the Quileute lands. Because of the treaty we are not allowed to cross into their lands," he answered. That's when I remembered the stories that Jacob told me on the beach. How his grandfather made a treaty with the Cullens because they were different. Jacob didn't believe in the legends, but that was a long time ago maybe he did now, I most certainly do.

"She won't be back for a few days. It seems she knows we can't go over there. She's stopping to feed which means those dogs won't be happy," Alice said. I got confused when she said dogs. What did she mean by that? I was about to ask when she turned to me and smiled. But it wasn't a smile I liked when Alice was looking at me. I had a feeling she's going to make me do something I didn't want to do. I didn't wait for her to ask instead I said, "No Alice, what ever you want to do with me it's a no."

She pouted at that. "Awww come on Bella you don't even know what I want to do."

"No I might not but I do know that when ever you smile at me like that I won't like what your planning," I countered. She pouted she was about to counter but Edward interrupted her, "Leave her be Alice. You don't want her to be tortured do you?" then he said something to fast and low for me to hear. But I know it wasn't a good thing since Alice gave up and started jumping up and down in excitement. I glared at Edward, "What did you tell her?" I demanded. He just smiled and kissed me softly and said, "Nothing."

I'm going to learn how to sleep with my eyes open. It was an hour when Esme and Rosalie came back. Rosalie being Rosalie ran in gave one look at me and headed in the direction of the garage. I let out a sigh.

"Charlie is fine he is on his way home at the moment and Alice just informed me that Victoria will be on the other side of the boundary so he should be safe for now. You should call him Bella tell him you're here so that he won't worry. If you want to sleep over you may. It would be wise considering that we need to discuss this and you need to be here," she told me. I nodded and was going to ask Edward for his phone but he already dialed the number and it to my ear before I could turn around.

Convincing Charlie to let me stay here wasn't difficult. I told him that Alice was holding me prisoner and wouldn't let me out. He told me if I had my things since I had school the next morning. I hesitated in answering considering that we came straight over here without even walking into the house. That's when Alice walked by with my things over her shoulder I had to stifle my laughter as I answered Charlie. A few minutes later and I handed the phone back to Edward, which had a big smile on his face. I had a smile too.

It was a few hours until Carlisle and Emmett got back. Me and Edward were watching a movie at the time. As soon as they walked in I heard Carlisle say, "Family." When we were all gathered around that when he started to speak, "Well it seemed that Victoria was all over town. Mostly the school and Bella's home. As I see it she has now crossed the boundary. Now I know they're not going to be happy about her but that is not the problem at large. We need to make a plan. Now I don't want to destroy Victoria but it seems its our only choice. Now we're going to monitor her movements, making our move at the right moment so that we can catch her."

I saw everyone nod at his words. I was vaguely paying attention. I was starting to doze off. I didn't want to go to sleep. I heard, vaguely, Carlisle saying about guard duty and following Victoria's movements. I groaned at that. I didn't need to be baby sat and I didn't need my family watching over a sadistic vampire who's after me. I heard Emmett's roaring laughter, that woke me up. As I stumbled, Edward caught me in his arms and let me lean on him as I once again started dozing off. I felt Edward carry me to his room where he laid me on his bed. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. I wanted to be close to him. I didn't want to leave his side.

I sat up and said, "Lay with me." He smiled and came to join me. I snuggled into his chest and heaved a sigh. I felt very comfortable in his arms, I felt comforted and safe. I felt his lips at my ear as he hummed my lullaby. Within seconds I was fast asleep.


	5. Rematch

_Rematch_

**BPOV**

I woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled at that. I thought I would have nightmares because of the whole Victoria ordeal but with Edward I had a dreamless night. I looked up and I saw a pair of gold eyes looking back at me.

"Good morning, love," he said. I blushed at his endearment. "Esme is making you breakfast and we have school today. We better start getting ready." I nodded and reluctantly disentangled myself from his arms. I went to the bathroom with my toiletries and my clothes. I took a shower and changed before heading downstairs. The fresh smell of pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon fill my nose. I have never smelled anything so delicious.

"Mmmm it smells good Esme," I told her. She turned her head to smile at me.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells. We don't really cook unless its for you."

I looked down to hide my blush and said, "Thanks Esme. I'm sure it'll taste incredible."

As I walked to the table I tripped on air and was about to eat the floor instead if Emmett didn't get to me first. As he let me straighten out I heard him laughing at me. I shot a glare at him which made him laugh even harder.

"Emmett your going to wake up the dead with your laugh shut up," I heard Alice say behind me. I looked over at her with a grateful smile. She danced to my side and gave me a hug. "I'm here for you Bella."

"Hey its not my fault she trips over air," Emmett argued hiding a laugh.

"Hey Emmett you want to lose at baseball again," I heard Edward say as he descended the stairs. That wiped off clean Emmett's laugh. He got a scowl on his face and followed Edward's movements as he came to my side.

"I'll give you a rematch anytime bro. I'll beat you--" he was interrupted by Edward. "Yea just like last time, or the time before that, or the time before that," he said.

Me and Alice were laughing as Emmett's face turned mad. Whenever you want to get back at Emmett just tease him on how he loses. Emmett is very competitive and doesn't like to lose.

"Alice when is the next storm coming?" Emmett asked without taking his eyes off Edward. I looked over at Alice, her eyes were glazed over and she had a far away look. I turned back to Edward and I saw him smiling. He looked up and said, "Excellent."

Emmett was anxiously waiting for Alice's answer. Not five seconds later she said, "On Thursday. Right after we get out of school will be the perfect time." Emmett smiled and said, "Perfect I can beat you on Thursday Edward."

"I wouldn't count on it brother. You still haven't beaten us," he said while laughing. I heard Emmett growl at that and left. As he left we all broke down laughing.

"Bella eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Esme told me. I had forgotten about the breakfast. I forgot that I was hungry while I watched Emmett wanting a rematch. I looked down at my plate and started to eat. When I finished we headed into Edward's car and drove to school.

School was just like yesterday staring at the three of us as we got out of the car. They most likely thought that they dreamed that the Cullens returned. I saw Mike to my left and was going red in the face. At that moment Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I looked up at him confused but pleased even so. I saw his eyes cast a menacing look to where Mike was and smiled. Apparently Mike still thought he had a chance with me. I giggled at the silly thought. I heard a growl come from Edward's throat. I kissed him and I felt him relax. He cast my favorite smile my way and I heard myself sigh. I heard Alice giggle beside me, I turned to her and interlinked my arm with hers. Just like yesterday I walked to class without a care in the world about the stares.

As the days went by we were anxiously waiting for when Victoria will return. When it was Thursday after school we all went straight to the Cullen's to get ready for the baseball game. I wasn't much of a sports fan but I will never get tired of watching them play. Edward strapped me in in the off-road belt in Emmett's jeep. When we got to the clearing I saw that all the teams were aligned and ready for the game. As Edward came to unbuckle me I could see his eyes sparkling. They were a lot darker now. I knew he was going to have to go hunting soon.

"Alright let's get this ball game started," I heard Emmett shout. I laughed at that. I went to Esme's side on the bleachers as Edward went to the outfield. The teams were the same as the last. I saw Emmett get on base and Alice pitching. I saw her hand extend but that's all I saw. But as soon as I saw her arm extend I covered my ears. I have been to many of their games and I'm still not used to the loud crack from the bat hitting the ball. I still heard the impact but it wasn't as loud. I didn't see Carlisle on the field. Edward was at home plate and Alice was in center field. I heard a crack and I knew someone had the ball. I just couldn't see who. From where I was I could see Emmett on second base.

Jasper was up to bat next. I saw him at the plate and get into a ready stance. I glanced at Alice I saw her hand extend, then quickly covered my ears. The crack didn't come.

"Strike," Esme yelled. I left my hands on my ears. I saw Alice wind up and throw but once again I didn't hear the contact. I put my hands down.

"Strike," Esme yelled again. Alice wound up and pitch. I didn't cover my ears. BANG!!

"Crap," I yelled. Well he picked the best time to hit the ball. I thought to myself while I rubbed my ears. This time Carlisle and Alice disappeared.

"Out, " Esme screamed. I looked at her, "Esme how was that an out?"

"Carlisle caught it in the woods," she answered. I looked back the field. Emmett was still in second base. Rosalie was next to back. As she passed me I could feel the hate radiating off her for me. I shivered in my seat but didn't say anything. I saw Rosalie bat and she hit the ball hard and very loud. She probably thought the ball was my head. Emmett was running towards home, I felt him run past me. Edward was there waiting for him. Rosalie didn't hit the ball far just high. As Emmett slid to home plate Edward got the ball and tagged him with a loud crash.

"Safe," Esme said. I heard Emmett's laughter coming from home plate.

"That's one for us," I heard him say.

"That's all you'll get bro," Edward countered.

"Ok boys stop before I call it game," Esme said. They glared at each other but returned to playing.

It kept going like this. Each team would score a few runs each inning. The lead would keep bouncing between teams. It was making me dizzy. I tried to keep score but I had to ask Esme for the score a few times since they would score without me knowing. As the game progressed Edward and Emmett were fierce on scoring. Trying to get at least a dozen runs each inning. The rest of the family weren't really that competitive. They just seemed amused by the little fights Emmett and Edward would get into about safe or out. I could see them holding in their laughter the entire argument. As the game came to an end it was Emmett's team winning by six runs and Edward's team were down to their last out.

"I told you I was going to beat you Edward. It was only a matter of time," he said while laughing. I started to laugh too at Emmett's childish humor. But I heard Edward's scowl and kept quiet. Edward was batting and he hit the ball far and high. It took them a while to get the ball back when they did he already scored. Alice hit low and into the gap between Rosalie and Emmett. She made it to second before they tagged her. Carlisle hit it far but not high. He kept at third base. Edward was up next he had a triumph smile on his face. He didn't swing the first two balls. When he did it didn't go far or high. It was barely a single straight towards Emmett. He got it and shot it towards Jasper who was on second base. But Edward got there first.

That left them three runs down. It was just like the last game. I could faintly see Emmett's panicked face on losing. I had to control my laughter as I saw his face. It looked like a 5-year-old that just had their lollypop taken away. Alice played as if she knew exactly how to get a run. In Alice's case she probably does know what to do. She barely hit it far enough that Emmett couldn't catch it. With that Edward scored and Alice took his place at second base. It was Carlisle's turn, he stared out into the field a long time. When he was ready he went to the plate and waited. Jasper threw and Carlisle hit it right past Jasper. He got to first base and stayed there. Alice went to third. It was Edward's turn again. He looked at Alice and locked gazes. He nodded and went to the plate. Jasper threw and Edward hit it, hard. Rosalie, I could see, was at the base of the forest staring into it. Emmett no doubt headed inside in search for the ball. I felt two sequences of fast wind pass me. I knew that was Alice and Carlisle. By the time they got the ball back in play Edward was on third base.

Now I knew they were under by one and Alice was up to bat. I could feel the tension in the air. Emmett wants to win, to beat Edward. . . finally. Jasper wound up and threw. I didn't hear the crack. I looked at Jasper and wound up again and threw, again no crack. This time I kept my ears covered. I wasn't risking it. Jasper threw and nothing. I looked at Alice, why didn't she swing? I thought to myself. When I looked at her, her bat was at a half swing and she had a distant look in her eye.

"Whoo, that's strike three, we won!!," Emmett shouted. He was so happy, filled with triumph that he didn't see Alice. I looked at Edward. He had a face with hatred. Whatever Alice was seeing Edward didn't like it. He ran to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

Emmett came with Rosalie at his side. Both oblivious to what was going on. Emmett was gloating over his win over the defeat of Edward. Rosalie was catching on quicker than he was. She noticed something was wrong and hit Emmett across the head to make him shut up. In a normal moment I would have laughed but now I'm not sure what to do. When Alice came back she looked shocked, mad, and nervous.

"They're getting involved. They saw Victoria hunting on their land and want her dead. They are coming to us to confront us of the situation," Alice said rapidly. I barely caught what she was saying. I was confused, what were they talking about? I was about to ask but Carlisle cut me off.

"How long until they get to our house?" he asked.

"An hour," Alice and Edward said at the same time. I looked up at Edward. His face was expressionless but his eyes were furious. Who were they talking about? I wondered. I spoke out loud, "What are you talking about? Or more accurately who are you talking about?"

"Victoria was seen hunting on Quileute lands. Now they want to accuse us of bringing her here and endangering them. They're bringing their kind over to talk to us or accuse is more accurate," Edward answered.

Their kind? What does he mean by their kind?

"What do you mean their kind?" I asked him.

He looked down at me for a minute before answering. "There is a reason why we don't get along with the Quileutes. Their kind is our worst enemy. We loathe each other on sight. We have never gotten along and never will," he answered. His voice was controlled, he was controlling his anger at them. But what were they exactly?

"What is their kind?" I asked getting agitated that he wouldn't answer what I really wanted to know.

"They are werewolves," he answered curtly. I didn't know that werewolves existed. I stood there shock on my face. I remained speechless as they continued with the conversation.

"We should head back, they'll be there any minute. I don't want them there alone," I heard Rosalie say, disgust in her voice.

"Yes we will have to go and confront them. I don't want a scandal. We are already on rocks with them we don't need more," Carlisle said.

"We are going to have to discuss Victoria to them. Not everything just some finer points so they can shut up and leave us alone," Emmett said.

"I'll go drop off Bella and I'll meet you at the house," Edward said. That brought me back from my reverie.

"Oh no you won't Edward. I'm going to be there. This has to do with Victoria and I'm staying put. No Edward, your not going to keep this away from me. I'm going to be part of your family soon so I'm coming," I scolded him. He looked like he was going to retort but Carlisle cut him off.

"Edward she has a point. She needs to stay. She'll remain with you at all times if that will make you feel better but this concerns Bella, she has to stay," Carlisle argued. I looked up at Edward his eyes were closed and I could hear his growl. When he opened them he looked at me and said, "You are not to leave my side under no circumstances is that clear?"

I nodded, not exactly complaining. I wasn't planning on leaving his side anyways.

"Ok now that's settled lets head out and await them," Carlisle said. Me and Edward headed toward the Jeep while the rest ran to their home.


	6. The Pack

_**The Pack**_

**BPOV**

You could feel the tension in the air. The Cullens were anxiously waiting for the werewolves to come. I heard Alice telling Carlisle about her vision. Apparently her vision was very foggy and unclear. She has never experienced that and I could tell it surprised and scared her. Not being able to see. Her vision wasn't concrete like it is when she sees vampires. Apparently she can't crystal clear see the werewolves but it was enough to see that they were coming. The Cullens seemed at ease about their arrival. But I could feel the tension and see it in their eyes. They were very good liars but I, unlike some, can see through the mask.

Five minutes later we headed outside. We got around in a circle with Emmett and Jasper in the center and a little in front of everyone like protectors. Me and Edward were beside Alice and Carlisle. Edward had his arms wrapped around me, my back to his chest. I don't know how long we stood there but for me it seemed like hours instead of seconds. I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist and look toward the forest his eyes not moving an inch from the spot. I saw all of them, except Edward, crouch a little. There were movements in the forest and I saw a wolf come forward slowly from its depths.

The wolf was huge. It was the size of a horse but with black fur. As he came into the clearing so did a few others. They kept their distance at the edge of the forest. There were all big, and they varied in color and shape. The biggest one was black, I'm guessing was their leader. The second biggest was russet colored, and the rest were around the same size but smaller than the other two. I sandy colored one, a gray one, a deep brown one and a feather colored one. They stood in the shadows besides the two biggest ones. The russet colored one looked at me. I could see his eyes, they were black. He cocked his head slightly to the side and was about to step towards me but Edward emitted a growl.

They turned to each other and looked at each other for a while before they walked back into the woods. I felt Edward's arms loosen but not by much. Five seconds later two teens walked into the clearing. One looked like if he was nineteen but the other was maybe a little younger than me. I recognized the younger one but I couldn't remember where. They were both really tall, I'd say almost six feet. The youngest one looked at me, his black eyes boring into mine. I recognized his eyes and his face but I didn't know from where. I put the mystery aside for they were starting to speak.

"How did you know we were coming?" the oldest one asked. I looked around at Alice, then looked back to the wolves.

"We have our ways," I heard Carlisle say. I heard the wolves murmuring in the forest.

"We are only here for one reason Carlisle or else--," he was cut off by Alice. "We know why you're here as well." The murmuring got louder and the look on the oldest one's face was shock. But he composed himself pretty fast.

"In that case, we want to know why is your kind doing on our lands. We had an agreement your _kind _is not allowed on our lands." he said. When he said kind he looked over at me as if I didn't know who the Cullens really are.

"There is no need for secrecy Bella knows who we are or better yet what we are," Edward said. I saw the youngest one look at me with shock and anger written all over his face. He finally spoke.

"She knows that you guys are vampires, blood-drinkers, monsters," he yelled.

"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that," I answered before they did.

"Hell I do. And I'm sure Charlie will too," he said looking at me. Then I suddenly recognized him. I met again last year at the beach. He has grown so tall and has cut his hair that he was unrecognizable. I met him before that, when I was younger when I used to come here for the summer. I played with him but mostly with his sisters. He was Billy Black's son, Jacob.

"Why do you have Bella with you?" Jacob asked the Cullens.

"That is none of your business. What I'm doing here is my business," I retorted getting agitated. I knew Jacob and we got a long great but right now he is getting me mad. Who was he my older brother?

"What is the meaning of this Carlisle? I thought your kind did not hunt humans? Are you telling me that you have changed your ways, because if so this changes everything." the older man said.

"No we have not changed our ways. But our relationship with Bella is none of your concern let--" Carlisle was cut off by Jacob.

"To hell its our concern. You have a human, Bella to be exact who has vampire arms wrapped around her. That's dangerous, Sam. They could hurt her. We need to stop this. She's Charlie's daughter, Billy will be enraged and so will Charlie." I was getting mad at him. Who's he to tell me what to do? I turned in Edward's arms and put my head against his chest. Trying to ignore Jacob's rant.

"Victoria is not of your concern. We will take care of her. We have not changed our ways and we never will. You not have to worry. We are already have plans to capture Victoria. She is not one of us she is a Nomad. I am terribly sorry about your people but there is nothing that we can do," Carlisle went on as if Jacob didn't interrupt him.

"We shall see about that Carlisle. This Victoria you say has killed on our land. If she were to come again we will attack," Sam looked at me and continued. "Remember the treaty Carlisle. Remember the terms we agreed upon."

"What terms?" I asked.

"The treaty between the Quileutes and the Cullens. It specifies that if one of them bites, not kills, a human the treaty is over," it was Jacob who answered and he sounded angry. And so was I.

"That is none of your business!!" I shouted. Anger, shock, and hurt went across Jake's features but I didn't care. Its none of his business that I want to be part of the Cullen family. I disentangled my arms from Edward to scream at him. "This is my decision not yours so butt out! You will do nothing to the Cullens."

I saw Jacob start to tremble but I didn't waver, I was still furious. Edward got me and pulled me to his chest and kissed me softly. That calmed my anger but to a certain extent. Jacob just got more mad and his trembling got worst. Edward put me behind his back and got into a half crouch. It took a while for Jacob to stop trembling but when he did I could see in his eyes were still angry.

"I won't allow it. I'm taking you out of here Bella." He took a step toward me to grab me but the Cullens were faster. They were in a crouch in front of me growling menacingly at Jacob.

"You shall take her nowhere with out her consent mongrel," I heard Edward say, his voice like ice. Jacob was thinking something and Edward answered. "No she is not here against her will. She is mine. So get that idea out of you head as well. You will not take her away, you pup. You have what you came for now leave."

Jacob looked shock that Edward was reading his thoughts. But that didn't change his demeanor. He made a charge at me again but Emmett didn't let him.

"Jacob that's enough. We shall discuss this with Billy. And then we'll see what we do."

"What? Your just going to leave her here with these parasites. I don't think so Sam. I'm taking her with me." He mad to grab me but the Cullens didn't let him. Thy encircled me and Edward didn't let go of me. He was in full crouch now baring his teeth at Jacob.

"Bella here will not go anywhere. Especially with you. She's too much fun to have around so if you don't mind leave. . .now." Emmett growled at Jacob.

"Jacob that's enough. Let's go. . .now," Sam said. He was pushing Jacob back to the forest. Two figures came out of the forest, human. They helped Jacob go back into it. Within a few minutes they were gone. The Cullens got out of their crouches and looked at Bella.

"You didn't want to go with them, did you Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at her and said, "Of course not Alice. What makes you think I did? You are my future family not them." That made her smile and jump around.

"Good you don't want to be with werewolves anyway. The smell bad, eww," she said. I giggled at that.

"Looks like you have some competition for Bella Edward. I'd watch for that mutt if I were you," Emmett said while slinging his arm around Edward's shoulders.

"I agree with Emmett. You should feel the jealously he felt when you kissed Bella, Edward," Jasper said chuckling.

"Oh I know I read his mind. Stupid dog!" he growled. I had to laugh at his jealousy. I reached up and kissed him. That seemed to level him out. His eyes were sparkling. They were really dark now that meant he would need to go hunting soon. I didn't like when he left, I feel so empty without him. Like when he left.

"Well looks like we have something else to worry about. Not only Victoria but this Jacob trying to get to Bella. This should be interesting," Emmett said smiling. I went to hit him but he dodged it.

"Bella how many times have you worn those clothes. At least twice," Alice chirped. I sighed only Alice would notice what wear.

"I don't know Alice a few. . . wait why?" I asked my eyes narrowing. Seeing the plan working in her brain.

"Awesome! That means we have to go shopping. We need to buy you clothes, and a new car, and some shoes, and so much more," she squealed. I groaned at that. That's the last thing I need at the moment.

"Umm sorry Alice but I'm going to pass on that offer. I'm umm busy with umm school and umm stuff. So ahh I can't go, sorry Alice. Umm Edward I'm tired can you take me home," I told him with a pleading look on my face he was trying to hide his smile but nodded all the same.

"Of course let's go," he got me and put me on his back and started to run. It still amazed me how the experience of running at bullet speed could be so exhilarating. We were at my house on a matter of minutes. Charlie was there already, his cruiser was in the driveway. Edward walked me inside the door where Charlie was on the couch watching a game.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Did you have fun?" he asked his eyes not leaving the TV screen. I smiled at that. My dad could really be a sports fanatic.

"Yeah dad, we did," I answered him. I turned around and faced Edward. He was just at the entrance. I looked into his eyes. They were close to black now. You could barely see the gold tint. I touched his eyes with my fingers.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked him. Tracing the purple under his eyes, his eyelids.

"A little bit," he said smiling. "We're going hunting tomorrow morning. There's going to be sun so it's a perfect opportunity. We're going to be gone just a day two tops I'll be back before you can notice I'm gone," he said while brushing the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Stay with me?" I asked him. He smiled his crooked smile and nodded. "I'll be back by the time Charlie is asleep."

Reached up and kissed him. It wasn't long but long enough to get my heart going at vampire speed. He broke it off to lean his ear against the beat of my heart. I could hear him sigh. He always said he loved te beat of my heart. He could distinguish it between millions of people. When he looked up he looked peaceful. My own personal angel. I heard myself sigh. He smiled and ran off.

I headed inside. I just noticed that was hungry. I went into the kitchen and made myself something to eat. As I finished Charlie was heading up to bed. I went into the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. I went into my room and got into bed. Five minutes later I felt his arms go around my waist as he lay with me. I turned around and hugged him tight. I lay my head on his chest and sighed with contentment. He stared humming my lullaby and in a matter of seconds I was fast asleep in his cold arms.


	7. Jacob

_**Jacob**_

**BPOV**

By the time I woke up Edward was gone with a note waiting for me on my pillow.

I'll be back before you can miss me. We are not going far. Please don't do anything unsafe, I'm already anxious. I'll be back before you know it. I love you, my Bella

Even with his assurances that he'll be back I still feel anxious about his return. I know he won't leave me again but I can't shake that feeling of despair that hit me when he was gone. I know he wouldn't leave again but I was still scared. I'm not going to be able to rest until I can have him in my arms again. I read the note several times, after what seemed like the hundredth time I set it aside and got ready for school. At least it was Friday. I could spend the whole weekend with Edward and his family, if they get back by then. They could finish the game they never finished and honestly I think Edward would have won. . . . again. Not that I'm telling Emmett that. I drove into the parking lot looking over to my left, out of old habit, not seeing the car Alice would drive to school next to me. I sighed got out of the car and headed towards class.

"This is going to be a long day," I whispered to myself.

The day to me couldn't pass any faster. It just seemed like the day would never end. The faster it ended the faster Edward would come back. Well at least he wasn't here to distract me during class. I actually paid attention and I didn't have to concentrate on controlling my breathing. Angela and Ben sat with me at lunch today.

"Where's Edward Bella?" she asked.

"You know how the Cullens are about camping. They set out this morning to go camping. It was a sunny day so they took advantage," I told her while trying to fake a smile.

"Yeah I remember. Why didn't you go with them?"

I actually laughed at her question. "I don't exactly fit in the wilderness. I'll probably come out braking something."

She laughed too. "Well when are they coming back?"

"Tomorrow or the next day," I answered.

"Great! Me and Ben wanted to go to the movies Saturday night. If he's back by then we can double. Bring Alice along as well, she'll make sure we have a good time," she offered.

I thought about that. That would be really nice and we haven't really gone out much since they came back. I'm sure Jasper would want to come too. "Alright Angela we'll go. I'm sure Edward would love to go and Alice as well. Jasper is visiting this weekend as well. He missed Alice."

I had to pretend that Jasper went off to college after he graduated. Or else that would look weird and the last thing the Cullens need is people digging into their lives. Victoria is already occupying their time. I almost forgot about Victoria. Edward might not want to go out with her on the loose. We'll talk to Alice and see how it goes.

"That's perfect, then we'll triple. Alright Saturday night then. I'll call you ok," she said.

"Alright, thanks Angela for inviting us," I told her. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Anytime Bella." As soon as she said it the bell rang. I noticed a change in Angela since she started sitting with us. She wasn't shy anymore, well not as much. She spoke out and let us know what she thinks, well apart from Edward anyway. She trusts us and I would like to keep it that way. Unfortunately there will be one thing we can never tell her.

I was thinking about Saturday throughout the rest of the day. I wanted to go, get away from Forks. I went throughout the rest of the school day deciding where to go. I came to one absolute conclusion: we are not going any where near shops with Alice around. I started to get excited as I drove home. The day was ending and hopefully tomorrow Edward would be here and I wanted to go on Saturday. I was so engrossed with my thoughts I didn't notice a car in the driveway until I almost fell on it. It didn't belong to Charlie, it was too early for him to come home. I didn't want to go inside and find out who it was. I walked up to the door, it was unlocked, but it seemed to not look like it was broken into. I walked inside to find a boy inside my house.

He was very tall with cropped hair and he was very strong according to his muscles. I put my things down by the door and walked around him, into the kitchen. He followed me and stood by the door, watching me make dinner. It was a few minutes later that I knew he wasn't going to say anything so I did.

I turned around and said harshly, "What do you want Jacob?"

He raised an eyebrow at my tone and crossed his arms across his chest, "To talk."

"About," I pressed.

"What were you doing there with those blood-suckers Bella?" he asked his tone harsh as well. I was starting to get angry. I leaned back against the counter and crossed my arms too.

"That is none of your business," I retorted. "I can be with whom ever I want Jake. So butt out."

"That is my business. They could harm you Bella. I'm sure Charlie would like to know who your friends are," he said smiling.

My anger flared. "You leave Charlie out of this! Who I date and befriend is not your concern. Tell your doggy friends to leave us alone!"

Shock, pain, anger, and surprise went through his face at my statement. He closed his eyes and started to shake. I didn't know what was happening but I had a feeling that he was suppressing his transformation. I didn't move. I knew he could control it just like yesterday. Jacob was a good friend when I was small but right now he was really getting me mad.

"What do you mean date?" I heard the tremor in his voice but not from fear, but anger. He opened his eyes and I saw pure hate in them.

"Why do you think I was with Edward at his house? I'm with him, I thought that was obvious," I said.

His shaking got worst and he closed his eyes again. I was surprised that he didn't know about me and Edward. Didn't I practically shout at them I was going to be one of them. Apparently they thought I was kidding. It was a long time before he got control of himself again. I was surprised Alice didn't see this coming. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she couldn't see them as clearly.

"You are going out with that. . . that leech. That devil of a creature. Are you insane Bella? You let him hug you, touch you, yuck, you let him kiss you too. What's your deal? You can't go around with parasites, they'll turn you into one of them,"

I looked at him with a look that said that he missed the point. "What I want, do, or say is not your business. If I want to be a vampire its not up to you to decide. I do as I wish."

He wasn't expecting that answer, "WHAT?? You want to be like them? You serious? I am so not letting that happen. I won't let you get near them. I'll protect you from them." He made a grab for me but I retreated from his grasp my anger growing.

"DO NOT TRY TO DECIDE FOR ME!! YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM BEING WITH EDWARD!! DON'T SAY THAT YOUR PROTECTING ME BECAUSE YOUR BEING STUPID!! NOW LEAVE NOW JACOB!!" I was breathing hard when I was done yelling. My hands were balled up into fists and I was emitting anger. Jacob was taken aback by my rant but that didn't weaken his resolve.

"You will not see them any longer Bella. I'm sure Charlie will agree with him when I tell him," he said smiling smugly.

"Charlie will not have a say in the matter. I will continue to see the Cullens especially Edward with or without his consent. And if I recall correctly you can't tell anybody about the Cullens, that is also part of the treaty. So Jacob, keep you muzzle shut," I told him my voice dripping with anger. I know I was being harsh with him but he was nobody to tell me what to do.

His face faltered after what I said. I knew I hit the right nerve. I remembered our conversation on the beach. He obviously thought I had forgotten. "I was lying about that. I could tell who the hell I want and it wont matter at all," he told me but I could hear a quiver in his voice, just faintly.

"Whatever Jacob. I don't care what you say or what you think you will do but nothing will keep me away from the Cullens, least of all Edward."

"Oh really? You think your stupid leech could take me on? I will tear him apart. You think that he can protect you from himself. He is a walking hazard. You honestly think I'm going to risk your life in his hands," he said.

My anger was flaring, he doesn't get it I don't need his "protection".

"For the last time, I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!! And don't you touch Edward if you want to continue running with four legs. Now get out Jacob," I screamed. He was really testing my patience. I wanted Edward to come in so he can personally see Jacob out.

"We'll be watching you Bella. If your. . . boyfriend slips up we'll know and there will be consequences."

"I already told you its my decision and to BUTT OUT!!" I tried to shove him out my door but he wouldn't budge. It was like he was cemented to the floor. I finally gave up and turned around and started making dinner. I completely ignored that he was in the room.

"He can't always protect you Bella. He can't protect you from himself or his kind. We'll be here to protect you Bella. We will never hurt you. We'll be watching you Bella. You'll be safe," I heard him whisper in a gentle tone. My anger was ebbing away. Jacob was a good friend and I know he just wants me to be safe but that doesn't mean he has to be controlling. Sigh, people can make me feel guilty right away. I turned around to tell him thanks but he was gone, and Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Bella, what's for dinner?" he asked. I saw him take off his belt and jacket.

"Psghetti," I told him hiding a smile. He told me I used to say spaghetti psghetti when I was small. Since then I have used the word. I heard him chuckle as he walked into the kitchen.

"Still using that word I see. Well good I love psghetti and I'm starved."

I finished stirring the spaghetti and served him and me. We spent dinner with small talk, talking about the day. I didn't mention Jacob. I didn't want him to know that Jacob was here he'll ask questions that I didn't want to answer and maybe some didn't have answers to. When we finished I washed the dishes and headed to bed. I was very tired but I had a lot to think about. The werewolves are not going to leave me alone. They think Edward will hurt me. There were so many things going on that I feel my head would explode. I had to see Jacob and his friends, had to make them see I was in no danger but I dint see how. Edward wouldn't like me being with the them alone and they won't like his presence either. Victoria is still after me and endangering everyone I know. She hasn't been here for a while which I found strange. I know she's planning something, I was scared to know what.

It was a while until I got my thoughts together and came to a conclusion. With the thought I went under the covers and hoped that Edward would be here in the morning. I wanted to be in his arms after what happened today. I let my head rest on the pillow as sleep overcame me.


	8. Laughing

_**Laughing**_

**BPOV**

I woke to the little sun that was shone through my window. I tried to roll away from the light trying to go back to sleep but something didn't let me move. I opened my eyes and found arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and turned around so that I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I breathed in his scent and smiled contently.

"When did you get back?" I asked him.

"About an hour ago," he said.

"I'm glad your back. I missed you."

I could feel his smile even if I couldn't see it. I felt him kiss my hair and whisper in my ear, "I missed you too."

I stayed in his embrace unwilling to move. I was starting to fall asleep when I remembered what happened yesterday with Jacob. I knew I had to tell him, if I didn't the guilt will kill me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered. I hesitated. I didn't know what to say, or how to say it. What if he gets mad that I talked to him?

"What is it Bella?" I lost my nerve. "How was your hunting trip?" I asked instead.

He didn't answer for a minute but then he said, "It was good a lot shorter than expected. There were more than we hoped to catch," he paused. "What did you really want to tell me?" he said pulling my face up so I could look into his eyes. There a lot lighter than I remembered. Like two weeks ago, golden butterscotch. I tried to turn away, knowing full well I would tell him the truth. But I couldn't his eyes mesmerized me and kept me in place. Just like times before I blurted out the truth.

"Jacob came to see me yesterday."

His reaction was what I expected. I felt him stiffen, I heard a growl emitting from his chest, and his eyes turn solid with anger.

"What did he want?" he asked his voice smooth but with a deadly tone.

I touched his cheek with the back of my hand trying to calm him down. "Nothing really, just wanted me to get away from you. He tried to convince me and blackmail me but I still held my ground. He says that you're a danger to me and some other nonsense."

I felt him calm down a little bit, very little. His eyes seem to turn to liquid again but not very fast. I kissed him to try to get rid of the anger. All it did was leave my head fuzzy when he decided to pull away chuckling to himself. I had come to a decision the night before about their so called "protection". I decided to tell Carlisle instead of Edward knowing his reaction. I changed the subject to the invitation Angela gave us.

"Angela invited us to the movies tonight. I wanted to go. Get out of Forks for a while. We can even take Alice that we will know before hand if anything happens," I said trying to block all loopholes. "Please?" I pleaded with him knowing he'll give me what I want. It took him a while to give in but he eventually did.

"What do you to do until tonight then?" he asked. I thought about that. I didn't really feel like doing anything, spending time with him is all I could think of.

"Lets go to my house to discuss our plans with Alice, if she doesn't know already, and then just stay there until tonight," he offered. I was content with that plan. I nodded and made out to get out of bed, unwillingly. But he didn't let me get up.

"I didn't say we had to leave now." I smiled and got into an even more comfortable position in his arms. I don't know how long we stayed in my bed but his voice brought me back to life.

"Breakfast time for the human." At that moment I could even hear my stomach growl, I blushed and nodded my head.

"Go get ready to come to my house today while I entertain Charlie," he said smiling. I looked at him perplexed. He leaned in and kissed me. I wind my arms around his neck and held on tight. I could feel him smiling. He untied himself from my arms and broke away. I pouted and he kissed my forehead.

"Go get ready Bella love," he told me. I got off the bed half dizzy and went to the bathroom. When I came back down, dressed and bathed I heard Edward talking to Charlie about baseball above anything else.

"Hey Bells you woke up just in time. Edward here came knocking not five minutes ago. We were discussing the games yesterday until you came down to breakfast."

"Oh really. Well Edward aren't you a good guesser for timing. I'm going to go get started on breakfast dad."

"I already ate. Just cook something for yourself Bella. I'm to go with Harry and see the game over there. I'll be back later. Are you guys going anywhere?"

"Yea, we're going to Edward's house and then to the movies. We won't be out late dad.""Alright kids have fun. I'll see you later Bells. Take care of my girl Edward."

"I will Charlie, no worries," Edward said. I was surprised they were on first name basis. As Charlie was leaving I went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Edward followed me and sat down at the table. I didn't want to stay here long so I settled with cereal. As I sat down to eat my cereal Edward reached out and played with my hair. His hand would occasionally brush against my cheek. I found it hard to concentrate on my plate each time he did it. I eventually did finish my cereal and went to wash it in the sink. I turned around and he was waiting in the kitchen doorway looking like Adonis in my kitchen. I sighed out loud.

He chuckled and said, "Ready to go?" I blushed at being caught and nodded my head.

We arrived at his house a little while later. Alice already waiting for us at the doorway jumping up and down from excitement.

"Of course I'll come Bella. Come on we need to get you something to wear," as she said it she dragged me from Edward's side and lead me to her room so she can play Bella Barbie. I looked over my shoulder pleading with Edward to save me. All he did was laugh as I disappeared from his view. I saw Alice zip through her room trying to find something for me to where, that she thought would be suffice. She threw some clothes on me one second and the next she took it away shaking her head and muttering about not this one or not the right color. I don't know how I stood there waiting for her to make up her mind but when she did it was dusk.

I sighed and told her when she seemed satisfied with the clothing, "Alice I don't know why you make a big deal out of this. You seriously wasted precious time to get ready for yourself. You know I'm not going to wear that." I indicated to the clothes that she laid out on her bed.

"Awww Bella. You need to look radiant for Edward. And I haven't even started with your makeup and shoes."

"I think Bella will always look radiant Alice. You just like to torture her," I heard Edward say behind me. I breathed out relieved as he came through the door. I was still annoyed that he laughed at my expense.

"Edward get out. I'm dressing Bella."

"No your torturing her. There might not be a difference for you but for Bella there is."

He came to put his arms around my waist and leaned his head on top of mine. Alice pouted and put the clothes away. I started to feel bad.

"You want to go shopping next weekend Alice?" I asked trying to lessen the guilt. That brought her face into a full blown smile. She started jumping and nodding her head vigorously. Before I can promise her any more of my demises Edward ushered me into the living room. When we headed down I could see Emmett and Jasper on the couch watching a game. It looks like their betting who will win, there is money on the coffee table. Alice just came by to sit next to Jasper and was about to whisper in his ear when Emmett yelled.

"NO!! No cheating Alice. Don't tell him who wins. I am going to win this bet,"

"Does that mean I could tell Jasper?" Edward asked, smirking. Emmett turned around to glare at Edward.

"Don't you dare Edward. Your just being a sore loser because I finally beat you at baseball."

Edward laughed, "You didn't beat us. If Alice hadn't had the vision you would have lost."

"Oh yea, you want to bet on that. Lets have another go. We'll beat you guys easier than we can crush a rock," he said laughing.

"Now Emmett do you really want to lose another bet," Edward said.

"Huh? What do you mean another bet? I haven't lost any other bet," he said confused.

"Oh really?" Edward said with a smug smile on his face. Five seconds later you could hear the TV blasting that some team won and you could hear Jasper yelling in triumph. Two seconds later Jasper was next to Emmett grinning madly.

"I won the bet Emmett and without Alice's help. You know what that means."

Edward beside me starting laughing, "Oh Jasper you didn't." They looked at each other for a minute and then Edward was threw a new fit of laughter. After he was done laughter he straightened up and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder, "Rose is so going to kill you."

Emmett hung his head and said, "I know."

I think I was the only that was completely lost in the room. Emmett left for what seemed the garage , still skulking. I don't know what the bet was but I had a feeling Rosalie's car was gonna get a tune up. I heard some banging and what sounded like a spray.

"Um what exactly was the bet?" I asked.

"If Emmett lost he would have give Rosalie's car a makeover. Internal and External. Rosalie is very protective of her cars, even if they aren't hers. Emmett is so going to regret agreeing to this bet," Jasper answered.

Rosalie picked that time to enter the room. She looked at everyone and glared at me. Apparently nothing will make her like me. She quirked an eyebrow and said, "Where's Emmett?"

Nobody answered, all you hear is the banging from the garage. Her face became rage and she stormed into the garage. The banging stopped and there was yelling lots and lots of yelling. I couldn't tell what they were saying, actually Rosalie was the only one yelling. I felt two streak of wind pass me and someone yelling, "Emmett your going to die for wrecking my car!!"

Then Emmett was standing in front of us looking very very panicked. I had to say its very funny seeing Emmett run away from Rosalie. He was covered in spray paint in 3 different colors and had his shirt ripped. I'm guessing Rosalie did that.

"Get back here Emmett. I'm not done with you."

And without further ado Emmett ran out of the house. As soon as they were out we were all laughing. Emmett the all strong Emmett seen running away was pretty funny to us. It took a few minutes for us to stop. When I walked into the house this morning there was so much tension in the air because of Victoria and the wolves. I knew Victoria will be back for me, I just didn't know when. I had a solution to the werewolf problem but I'll discuss that with Carlisle. But for now the laughing at Emmett's expense was a good way to lighten up and break the tension.

"Alright," said Edward. "Its time for us to go Bella. Alice said Angela wanted us there by seven."

It was almost seven but knowing how the Cullens drive it wouldn't take us long to get there. As we walked to Edward Volvo I was hoping nothing went wrong tonight.


	9. Movies

_**Movies**_

**BPOV**

The ride to Port Angeles was short, Edward was driving, and we got there got there just before six to meet Angela and Ben at the theatre.

"What movie are we going to see?" Alice asked excited about finally going out.

"I don't know lets see what's out and decide then," I told her. She looked crest fallen for a minute but then went back to her cheery self. Beside me I heard Edward chuckling. I turned to look at him and find out what hew was laughing at. As he saw me look at him and stopped laughing. I quirked an eyebrow. He looked at Alice and started laughing, I turned to her and she was shooting daggers at him.

"I hate it when you do that," I told them.

"Not my fault love, she thought it," he told me. I was about to ask what she asked but Alice said, "Nothing lets find Angela and Ben."

I shrugged it off, she probably wanted to go shopping instead of going to the movies. As we neared the theatre we saw Angela and Ben near the entrance looking for us. They spotted us and waved us over.

"Hey Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper," she said enthusiastically.

"Hey guys, good thing you guys came or else I would be in a lot of trouble with this lot," said Ben pointing at me, Alice, and Angela.

We all laughed as Angela smacked Ben's arm.

"So what are we going to see?" Alice asked again.

"Hmmm I don't know lets go see," said Angela. Again I saw Alice's face fall but changed it so no one can see.

"Why don't you girls go get the food and we'll choose the movie, we don't need a love story movie," said Ben.

"Hey!" Alice and Angela both yelled. I didn't say anything as I don't like those either.

"Alright lets go," I pulled Alice and Angela to the food stand, saving Ben from another smack. As we got closer the food stands I saw two guys working the counter. Both of them I knew and would give anything I had for them not to work there. Of all the places they had to work here. I looked over at Alice, she was smiling sweetly at me, my eyes narrowed and said loud enough for her to hear but low enough so Angela wouldn't, "You knew they were going to be there, didn't you?" She shook her head but her eyes were dancing with mirth. I stuck my tongue out at her, heaved a sigh and walked over.

"Hey Bella," Eric and Tyler said in unison and overly enthusiastic. I groaned and said, "Hi, I didn't know you guys worked here."

"Just on the weekend," again in unison.

I tried to smile but I don't think it came out right. I could hear Angela and Alice giggling behind me. I shot a glare at them and turned back to the idiots.

"Can I--" I started to ask but was cut off by Eric.

"So Bella how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while, you look really beautiful tonight."

"I'm here an--" I tried to answer but was cut off this time by Tyler.

"Just out with the girlfriends, finally got rid of Cullen huh? Wise move. So are--" he started but was cut off by Eric.

"You got rid of Cullen?" he asked breaking into a full blown smile.

"I didn--" by this point I was getting really irritated.

"Since your single now why don't we--" started Tyler but Alice whispered in my ear and I lost his conversation.

"How long do you think it'll take for the guys to get here?" Alice whispered.

"I don't know but they better hurry up," I whispered back low enough so they can't hear but loud enough so Alice and hopefully Edward can hear.

"So what do say Bella?" asked Eric. They switched conversations apparently.

I totally lost where their interrupted conversation went, "What? Huh?"

"Do you want--" they started in unison but, this time I didn't mind, were cut off by a velvety voice behind from me.

"No she doesn't, now stop asking her," Edward said as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I looked over at Jasper, he mouthed to me, "Very jealous." I giggled and looked up at him. He had a very serious look on his face but as the seconds ticked by it turned into rage. Apparently he didn't like what they were thinking. A low growl was emitting from his chest.

"Can we have two large popcorns and three sodas?" asked Ben, I could tell that he was trying to hold in his laughter.

It appears that Eric and Tyler didn't hear him, they were too focused on Edward and more so on his arms wrapped around me.

"So Bella since I work here we can go in for free, if your not busy tomorrow we can catch a movie and go to dinner, What do you say?" said Eric ignoring the face that Edward was now doing everything in his power to not kill him.

I could hear Edward's growl grow louder and since Alice and Jasper were laughing so did they.

"No I don't think so. I have plans with my boyfriend, Edward," I said reaching up and giving him a kiss. Edward somewhat relaxed but Tyler's next sentence brought back the rage.

"What about next weekend, do you have any plans?" said Tyler who didn't seem troubled at the fire in Edward's eyes.

"Yes, plans with me next weekend. In fact if anyone should be concerned over Bella's plans it should be me. She'll be spending them with me, now get our orders," said Edward with a gentleman's voice but the threat was clearly visible to anyone. I looked at him again. His face was passive but his eyes were ablaze with rage and jealousy. There was a deep growl coming from his chest that if you were right next to him, or a vampire, can hear it.

"See you in class on Monday Bella," said Tyler as he gave us our food. "I'll save you a seat."

"Call me about next weekend ok Bella? We'll figure something out," said Eric.

I think they wanted a quick death because as soon as they finished their sentence Edward was about to pounce, he stepped forward. They flinched back but still held their ground. By this time Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben were laughing.

I don't know where I managed to hold Edward back but I did. I made sure to not let his arms unwind from my waist. We got the food and I dragged Edward away from his soon-to-be victims.

As soon we were out of ear shot Edward said, "I should've torn them apart right there. Was invisible or something. Bella you are going no where near them and--"

He wouldn't shut up so I kissed him. He didn't seem to mind but before we even got started he pulled away and smiled down at me. He smiled, I pouted. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You are not to go near them on Monday, or Tuesday, or ever," he told me.

"Awww but Edward they were being so nice," I teased. He frowned and I heard the growl growing again.

"Bella. . ." he started.

"Edward do you honestly think I'll go near them? I am perfectly ok with being with you all day," I said smiling.

"Ok can we go see the movie now before. . .some other guys want to be on Edward Kill List," said Alice.

We all laughed as Edward shot a glare at Edward.

"Alright what are we watching?" I asked curiously. I hope they didn't pick some stupid movie.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," said Ben smiling. **(A/N: I love Harry Potter ok) **I actually wanted to see that one. I thought they were going to pick a stupid-bloody-fighting movie. This has fighting in it but that's different.

We walked into the movie room and got seats in the middle row. The movie came out a week ago and it was still fairly packed.

I actually tried to watch the movie. I liked it and it wasn't so. . .guyish. I thought the guys would pick a bad movie. Throughout the movie Edward was holding my hand, rubbing circles on the back. To me it was very distracting but I didn't see most of it.

"I liked it but the book was way better," I heard Ben say. Most of the time the books are better than the movie.

"It was ok," Edward and Jasper said.

"I liked it. Harry and," pretending to think hard, as if she can forget anything, "what's her name, Cho were so cute,--"

"--and romantic how they were in the Room alone--" said Angela.

"--then the mistletoe came over them," said Alice.

Throughout their ordeal me, Edward, Jasper, and Ben were looking at each other and shaking our heads.

"You guys need to stop that," I told them. They frowned at me and stuck out their tongue.

"Where to next? Or do you have to go?" asked Angela.

"Can we go to a bookstore?" I asked.

"You read too much Bella, lets go to a clothes store," suggested Alice instead.

I shook my head so hard I think it almost fell off. "Yea there's a bookstore over there by the news stand," Edward intervened. I smiled gratefully up at him while Alice scowled.

So we headed towards the bookstore. As we neared the store I saw some people pointing at us and whispering but I paid no attention to them but Edward, Alice, and Jasper stiffened and turned slightly in their direction. As quickly as they did it they quickly covered it and continued walking. Ben and Angela missed it but I did not.

We passed by a news stand that were selling a paper that on the front cover looked like an alert sign for gang violence in Seattle. I paid little attention to it but I could see Edward, Jasper, and Alice reading it inconspicuously.

Edward walked over to the news stand and bought the paper.

"We need to go," he said as he joined us again. There was something in his voice that I didn't like. To any person meeting the Cullens they wouldn't be able to hear a dark tone to his voice. I looked over at Alice and Jasper, Alice had a smile that only someone who is used to their ways would know it was played and forced. Jasper was too relaxed and I could feel his power coming to me to calm me down. Alice's eyes were glazed over slightly and I knew what she was doing. Something was wrong.

"Really? Ok lets do this again maybe next weekend. We can go to Seattle?" Angela suggested.

"No!" Alice, Edward, and Jasper said.

Their voice was smooth with a tinge of hysteria that I'm sure Angela and Ben noticed. They seemed taken aback by the sudden decline but didn't question it.

"We're sorry but we can't go to Seattle, lets go to the stores and to the movies again," said Alice too enthusiastically. As soon as we're out of ear shot I'm getting answers.

"Alright we'll call you guys. We'll see you around," said Angela.

"Bye," we said and made our way to the car. We walked in silence. As we slid into the car I pounced.

"What's going on? What did you read in the paper? Why can't we go to Seattle? What ere those people talking about?"

"Bella calm down. Your heart is going to explode, Jasper," he said. I instantly felt waves of calmness wash over me. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles on the back of my palm, it helped a bit.

He handed me the paper.

"There are attacks in Seattle that people think its gang violence but it a new born vampire. Those people were talking about the attacks, they knew some of the people that were murdered. They were thinking that one of us, Jasper, Alice, and I, looked like the gang that was somewhat described in the paper and news.

I looked at the front cover of the newspaper.

**Death Toll on the Rise,**

**Police Fear gang Activity**

Fear gripped my heart. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with the possibility that Victoria was behind it. That's the first thing that entered my mind. . .Victoria. Maybe that's why she hasn't attacked yet. She was in Seattle recruiting. . .new borns. I don't know what they were but I was going to find out. For the past week we have been waiting for her, today we seemed to forget I had a bounty on my head but now I reminder hit us hard. After a long moment I spoke.

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly scared of the answer.

"First we have to talk to Carlisle then form a plan," Edward answered.

"What kind of plan?" I asked starting to panic. They better not risk their lives, they better not do anything behind my back either.

"We'll figure that out once we know what's going on," Edward said but his voice implied he was hiding what he, they, were really going to do.


End file.
